Icicle
Icicle was a Supervillain that utilizes a Freeze Gun when committing crimes. Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-Two noted European physicist Dr. Joar Mahkent arrived in America with his latest scientific discovery, spectators at dockside were astonished to witness the luxury liner upon which Makent was traveling suddenly frozen solid in Gotham Harbor. Investigating this phenomenon, Green Lantern was shocked by the sight of Dr. Makent shot dead in his stateroom, apparently the victim of Lanky Leeds, a notorious racketeer who was reportedly traveling on the same ship. Thus, when the bizarrely costumed criminal known as the Icicle appeared upon the scene later that same day, wielding a unique weapon capable of instantly freezing solid any moisture in the air, Green Lantern presumed he was actually Lanky Leeds, who had stolen Dr. Makent's invention. After several frustrating encounters, Green Lantern ultimately unmasked the Icicle as Joar Mahkent himself, who had, in fact, murdered Lanky Leeds, using his cold ray gun to temporarily duisguise Leed's face as his own. Attempting to escape from Green Lantern, the Icicle leaped off a 20-story building and apparently plunged to his death in the Gotham River far below. Actually, the Icicle survived his fall into the river, and returned to plague the Emerald Gladiator time and again, evenetually becoming a member of the Wizard's second Injustice Society of the World and, later a founding member of the Crime Champions of Two Earths. The Icicle met his death during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, when he and several other super-villains attempted to invade the laboratory of the renegade Oan Krona.The Background Information is based on the character as he is seen in the Earth-Two reality. SuperFriends Continuity The Super Friends version of Icicle appeared in the "Post Super Heroes Create A Villain Contest" cereal commercial from 1982. Robin says "Holy Icicles!" And then Icicle shoots his freeze ray, but Superman deflects it right back at him with his hands. Powers The Icicle possessed no natural superhuman abilities. All of his powers were generated from his weaponry. Abilities *'Professional Thief' *'Above average hand-to-hand combatant' *'Possessed a Doctorate in Physics' Equipment *'Insulated Tunic:' This special insulated tunic protected him from the effects of his own Cold Ray gun. * Cold Ray Gun: The Icicle wielded a specially designed cold gun that could instantly freeze molecules of moisture in the air, transforming it into a sheen of ice. The Cold Gun could also freeze living tissue by solidifying the moisture inside of a person's body. Appearances Icicle's only appearance is in a [[1982 Post Cereal Advertisement| commercial from Post Cereals]] in 1982. Notes *The Icicle made his first appearance in All-American Comics, Vol. 1 #90 (October, 1947).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-American_Comics_Vol_1_90 All-American Comics, Vol. 1 #90] in October, 1947. * Icicle is co-created by Robert Kanigher and Irwin Hasen. External Links Go to The Unofficial Guide of the DC Universe for more on the Icicle References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:DC characters Category:Green Lantern enemies